


欲望诗·C13·女武神

by Tuer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuer/pseuds/Tuer





	欲望诗·C13·女武神

43

那个早安吻像是蝴蝶效应的初始，使Loki接连好几天的生活都浑浑噩噩，不知所措。

 

迷茫、不安、怅然若失。

 

Loki为此失眠。他躺在自己那张曾经承受过三天发情期的床上，被一如既往柔软的被褥裹挟其中，上面除了他一己人躯，还有夏夜的风与燥热，连同那些执着于翻滚、复生的浪荡记忆。

 

他想不明白的事情有很多。但比起困惑，他更是害怕。于是他开始变换姿势，侧躺在席上——他害怕睁眼就是那些面无表情的神明，和那些被滚烫的血色涤荡过的黑色十字架。那太像一首黑暗里充斥着怨恨、诡谲的摇篮曲。

 

阿斯加德城最近不太平。有时从不远处的街道上传来的盔甲跌蹱声、马蹄踏尘声就能把浅眠中的Loki闹醒。紧接着就是无穷尽的失眠，带着细微如针刺的头疼感，好几次胃里闷烧、死沉，使他整个人都不太舒服，像五脏六腑之内孕育着一片荒芜沙洲，稍有移动便尘埃四扬。

 

他通常会从辗转反侧的半夜起，在阳台上呆到天光熹微。直到晃亮得眼睛发疼的那束日芒经由远方骑士营顶那金属制的十字架折射到自己屋内，敞亮而嚣张地使所有会在夜里尖锐叫嚣的性事死于一旦。

 

Loki怀疑自己被背德的性爱快搞疯了。因为他从那明知自己并不讨厌的早安吻里，却是得到了反复生理性恶心的结果。

 

但或许不是因为那个轻柔、未掺任何情欲的吻。

 

或许是夏季腥腻的野风、从云里飘来的百味，也或许是晚餐某道不入味的菜点、一杯放坏了的隔夜茶，仲夏就是这样，带有令人应接不暇的复杂戏码。Loki想，应该是这些令自己恶心。

 

母亲在傍晚端来那碟涂上鲜亮果酱的精制白面包，Loki面对着正慢慢关上门退出去的Frigga笑着咀嚼、浓烈的甜味和麦香冲刷着喉咙里的干燥，过分刺激，门刚关上他就捂着嘴撕心裂肺地呕了出来，那一摊糟糕的褐红色太像他把自己的胃袋完完全全地因为厌食、失眠、心气郁结而呕出来了。

 

Loki恍惚地想，到底是什么令自己这么恶心？

 

——但绝不是那个早安吻。

 

44

Odin缓声道，还不够，还不够。

 

还不够吗？我听负责人说他已大有长进。Frigga剥离肃容、显露她完全的母性，那样勉强苍白的笑意彰显着她的想法——她觉得两周的严苛训练，对于一直养优处尊的Alpha而言已经是很严厉的惩罚了。但一家之长仍旧很镇定自若地告诉她，还不够。

 

一向温柔优雅的年长Omega女性致使餐刀在惨白瓷盘上刮出了一声难听的哭啸声。但她的丈夫仍旧波澜不惊、不慌不忙地在享用他的晚餐，仿若对于妻子难得的失态他能够充分地理解，但他仍旧要说，还不够。

 

Loki在餐桌旁坐下的时候，听得母亲又隐忍地问了一声，那什么时候“够”？他不明所以，只是含着疼痛的微笑落座，实际上强烈干呕后的胃烧感使他背后一片湿黏的汗，浑身百骇忽冷忽热，他病透了。但他仍旧微笑，做足了孝子、绅士、政客的绝佳姿态。

 

Odin用平稳如一川静流般的目光看了一眼缄默的小儿子，用干净的餐布缓慢地擦去他胡须上颤栗中的衰老，他沉默了小半晌才说，等“他”回来，再谈。

 

“他”？

 

Loki小口入食，以避免不堪的干呕。他被父亲话中的深意夺去了思考，但他依旧一言不发。母亲闻言像是得了什么天潢贵胄给予的保证一般，迅速撇去了难得的失态，她转而面对小儿子扬起体贴的笑容，“多吃点。”她示意他多吃点摆在面前的那条烤鱼。

 

那是个好东西。家里刚过斋戒日，又有些大逆不道、被教会明暗抑制的事情发生，Odinson家族斋戒期间连鱼都不允许碰。但Loki是真的不想吃，脸色刹那变了，对难得的鱼味并不趋之若鹜，反倒那点劣质处理后的腥味疯狂涌进他的鼻腔，勾缠着他喉头骚动，几欲作呕。

 

Frigga轻声询问，怎么了？身体不大舒服吗？需要请医生看看吗？

 

Loki勉强笑道，我不就是医生吗？

 

可医者不自医。Frigga面带骄傲与担忧地望着小儿子，你脸色看起来差到不行。是不是最近城里的异动……你睡眠最近还行吗？

“还行。”他微笑着说，还行。

睡眠问题使Loki思维偏倚，便由此想到了那个早安吻。轻柔、随即便消逝的触感，像酷热之际流淌过眉眼的温吞水流，亦像困顿之夜给予拯救的一场恢宏日出。那滋味比一切斋戒日后的宴肴来得令人沉迷而回味，那都是温柔、或者是旖旎的实体化。

 

但，Loki必须得承认：他的睡眠质量最近很差，身体也很不舒服，而他，也的确无法医治自己的病症。

 

可这一切都无法抑制那陈旧的恶念被他从脑子伸出刨出来、吹去灰、擦拭干净。他终于，终于等到一个时刻能让他将它付之于实践。而这个时候，他不能再失去，不能再拖延。他得紧紧抓着这块悬崖峭壁，蹬着这块浪里浮木，他还不能停止活下去的步伐。

 

“父亲，母亲，我想——与Veronica Lancelot再续婚约。”

 

他必须得成婚、生子、活到不能再活为止。以一个冠姓Odinson的Alpha的身份。

 

“你跟Thor一样‘执着’。”Odin冷笑一声，字眼如刃往Loki心口猛烈插去，那溅出的血花成了今晚的加餐，摇曳的烛火为其添几分森然。

 

他沉迷于悔恨，坚守于负责，迫切想要成为一个有担当、有气度的贵族以便使我们看到他的决心，于是他显得那样懊悔又坚韧，从原来浪荡乖戾到如今隐忍英武，只是因为他“执着”于你；而你跌入成年之后的第一次叛逆不愿作罢，不断想要借此机会逃离他给予你的压制与束缚，于是你疯狂地追求与皇室有着千丝万缕的关系的Veronica Lancelot，只为了捞到那些细如针却极端有用的机会，或者说是你那不可知的未来，你“执着”于权势——这是你们各自的野心。Odin不断从同样苍老的唇齿间吐露着冰冷如死雪的话语，随即又是冷笑，你跟Thor一样“执着”，Loki，因为你们都冠姓Odinson。

 

而又很恰巧的是，我是你们的父亲——

 

“但是，”故事突然有了转折，父亲陡然露出难得体贴而关怀的微笑，Loki的心漏跳一拍，他有一种莫名的愧疚感在疯狂地挤压他的心脏。他听到Odin说，“这都是你们的人生，我们作为家长其实无法干预你们的选择。我们能做的，就是为你们提供任何凭借我们的身份、财富、权势就能拥有的后路。”

 

“‘为你，千千万万遍’。Loki，你和Thor，一直都是Odinson家族的骄傲，是亘恒的、永久的太阳，是家族新一代的光辉。”

 

Odin与Frigga之后的交谈，有关宴请Lancelot公爵一家的交谈，Loki全然没有在听。他唯独只感觉到视觉与听觉在疯狂地具有实体地在他身边迅速流逝，像皮囊之内的血液在不受控制地蒸发，通过细微的毛孔渗出肉体，那都是血色的愧疚与难过。亲情的表白无疑像是一种极端的酷刑折磨着撒了谎的Loki。

 

他觉得自己真该吞一千根针，他撒谎、他欺骗，他因为自己的野心将要牵连到他的父母、他的兄长以及Lancelot公爵一家，甚至至此往后还有许许多多条鲜活的人命。他恍然之间又感觉到了恶心。

 

他听到无数亡灵在他耳边斡旋、歌唱一首永无尽头的摇篮曲；那歌声把他掐死在摇篮里；喉头在对自己叫嚣：怪物！

 

45

 

这不算订婚宴，Loki明白。

 

只是一场单纯的、看似没有深意的交际夜宴。但请帖很精心，由Frigga制作：印了火漆，塞了一朵鲜红的玫瑰，情谊不言而喻；由Loki亲手书写，漂亮的手书字体，写着谦恭的邀辞。与此同时他也给远在骑士营的兄长Thor递交了一份。

 

Thor曾承诺过，“哥哥会如约赴宴的。”

 

会吗？Loki看着Veronica从马车上踏下来，温婉大方如一场轻和的昼梦，蹁跹地向众人踏过来，Loki以标准的笑容面对她的羞涩，他伴着微风拂过Omega的碎发；会吗？Loki照旧亲吻女孩儿的手背，却咬紧牙关、拼命抵抗着从胃里荡漾上来的灼热感，鬓发里深藏热汗，鼻尖颤栗着虚冷，他从慌张无力的唇瓣间向Veronica吐露着问好；会吗？Thor真的会回来吗？Loki将女孩儿迎进城堡之内，鼻尖萦绕着少女的玫瑰香信息素，指腹在不断违背礼节、迫切地抵在少女的肩膀上，但他心如止水，甚至心不在焉。随即又他来旁听氏族公爵间的谈话，他无心于政事，只一味地注视着遥路尽头。

 

“……最近不太平。”

 

“是啊。”Odin收起客套的笑容，用熟练的蹙眉、忧虑神态应付着同样焦灼的Lancelot公爵。“而且还下了那样的命令……‘他’快疯了罢，‘他’已是止不住后悔、胡闹、叫喊的濒死老人了。”

 

“但‘他’还是不会愿意屈服的……向那些曾被他欺骗过的子民们、贵族们，甚至是神明们。”Loki听见了Lancelot公爵的冷笑声，带着极度的嘲讽。老成的信息素凝成一柄长枪，穿刺着Loki尚且还不算稳固的“Alpha”身份。

 

公爵道：“‘他’的阴谋永不止息。”

 

“二十多年前的那件事……他势必此仇不报不行。或许，那条召令，就是为Odinson们专门定制的。”

 

Lancelot公爵又一次喃喃道，“‘他’的阴谋永不止息。”

 

“他在下套，因为相比城市之中，阿萨的边疆反倒波澜不惊……所以我让‘他’回来了。”

 

“如果是‘他’……或许能敌一分。”Lancelot公爵像在讲述一个噩梦，他将声线压得无限低。“逼‘他’杀了自己……这才是最恶而大快之事。”

 

话题到了这里戛然而止，天幕像糊了一餐刀乳酪一般粘稠欲坠，晚宴终将开始，那些充满了谜咒一般的字眼不断拆成线涌进Loki的耳中，这使得他的大脑被缠绕住并打上死结。Odin唤一声“Loki”，困惑小儿子为何沉默而思绪神游，他用疑问的眼神探向Loki。随即他又猛然间想起什么似的问道，你准备好了吗？

 

准备什么？Loki从恍惚中惊醒。

 

武器、马匹。Odin说，最近阿斯加德城不太平。教皇要求每一位Alpha听到号角声必须出征，以防禁兵作罚，一切都要提前准备好才能及时到位。我应该是忘记提醒你了，是我的过错。不过你饭后再准备也不迟。

 

言毕Odin进了古堡，Lancelot公爵紧随其后。他不再怀疑Loki的身份，既然他同样也要出征，作为一名“真正”的Alpha。那些曾在订婚宴上出落大方的丑闻情节如同那些玻璃杯的碎尸一同销声匿迹了，剩下的皆是坚如磬石般的Alpha气概，带着足以蒙骗所有世人与凡俗的特质。

 

徒留Loki一人发怔地踌躇在原地，望着对他大敞的门并不急于扑迎而上，那有益他一己私欲、足以使他登峰造极的机会就在那扇门后；他身后是古堡外的那条长马道，微妙缩成一点的尽头再无尘沙飞扬、马蹄声响。他的指甲掐进肉里，月牙成了他掌心的纹身。坚硬的马靴跟踏在地面，将所有承诺缴成碎片残渣。

 

“如约赴宴”，都是屁话。

 

  
46

 

号角声响起的时候，Loki正在温柔蜜意地为Veronica拆一块烤鱼肉。他竭尽体贴的姿态，做尽绅士身份的实义，肉麻程度比搭配白面包的果酱还要甜腻。他浑身散发的Alpha信息素几乎迷倒了Omega，酡红两片成了暧昧的加持。

 

但那战争的号角已经沉闷地破开了天幕，一路向国度的四面八方征战而来。鸦黑鸟群成了战争的传递者，撕裂喉咙般的叫嚣声淹没了古堡。骑士振聋发聩的喊杀声屠戮了地狱人间，于是生灵嚎啕四起，古堡颤栗不止。

 

战争——这是战争！在坐的Alpha不约而同地想到那个红色召令，便下意识地起了身，精致的衣装迅速被撕扯成了最轻便的模样，菲佣迅速上前为公爵们穿上贴身的板甲。金属制的盔甲泛动着斑驳的光亮，这两身战争之物距离上一次出征已经飞逝了整整三十年。如今却为了一道满是诅咒深意的召令，将沉暗天幕、宽阔汪洋、无垠荒原压在佝偻苍老的脊柱上。这骤然严肃的气氛使得仍旧在坐的三位Omega惶恐难抑。第一次离战争本身近到这样可怕。

 

Odin与Lancelot公爵都抽出筹备已久的佩剑或是长矛，马匹就在门口待行。唯有未曾留意消息的Loki空空两手。Odin看了一眼小儿子，阻挠的话堵在喉头难发。他不知道要怎样拒绝一个被家人欺骗了二十年的“Alpha”远离这一场战争，他只能默许、拼命克制。

 

Odin丢给Loki一把匕首，其上雕着Odinson家族的纹章，这是贵族氏族身份的象征，同样也喻意着上百年的辉煌，这足以成为一名Alpha的凶器。

 

“很遗憾，Loki，没能有合适的板甲予你。”Odin沉声说，“或许你可以紧跟着我，也可以放弃出征，你还没有经受过正规的训练。”

 

纵然Loki是一个“Alpha”，也因为身体问题没有被及时送到训练营进行苛刻的练习。也可能是父母故意没让他进那满是危险的Alpha信息素的训练营的。Loki这样想。

 

“不用。”Loki回答道，微笑着回答道，于是镌刻满Odinson氏族纹章的匕首在他手中被攥出了勇者的形状。“我应该见见世面的。从这样的情形来看，不会是一场大战。我可以的，父亲。”

 

他用如风般的笑容安慰了父母，Lancelot公爵亦为他颔首赞扬。Veronica则靠近Frigga企图依偎在未来的母亲身边，仿若她本就是Odinson家族的一员，却被风与烛光推开了。

 

Frigga想说些什么，只急迫地、焦虑地上前攥紧丈夫的手，问道，非去不可吗？这或许……或许是一场谋划好的凶杀。

 

那就更要去了。Odin扬起笑容，他最近似乎因为家人微笑过很多次，连鬓角的苍老都无法阻挡他对家人的深爱。这是一场阴谋，Frigga，我亲爱的，那就更要去了。

 

因为，他在等我。

 

因为，这一场二十多年的阴谋，就只差我这一刀，来宣告结束了。

 

Alpha们退出温暖的巢，乘着夜风跃上马去。Frigga突然意识到小儿子正在远赴一场更险恶可怖的夜宴，可与其说是鸿门宴，倒不如说是前路坎坷的虎穴龙潭。那飘扬作舞的森色披风将过往一切Loki的隐忍、收敛、矜持全部挥散了，现如今只有果敢与孔武，在告示着一切怀疑他的世俗们：他就是Alpha，是冠姓Odinson的Alpha，永生永世、彻头彻尾、一辈子一直是。

 

47

 

Loki Laufeyson Odinson将匕首捅进敌族士兵的脖颈内，他坦腰摆臂的动作随即又恢复成原样，稍长黑发因为仲夏夜的兜头之闷、驾马颠簸之疲累而紧贴汗湿的颈侧。他的腕部沾染上了滚烫粘稠的血液，这致使他紧蹙着眉头，但仍聚焦于战斗。

 

整个阿斯加德城的Alpha并不算少，但没有过多且实力充沛到足以组一支军队，纵使Alpha天性暴戾嗜血，是天生的将领。那点堕于情、懒于爱的本性在战场上显然不足以适用。那是自杀。

 

Loki猜到这是一场暗通款曲的叛乱，具有极强的目的性，所以打得极其艰难。敌军之中大约还混杂着被收买的阿萨人，咒骂之际流露的熟练流利的阿萨语，那是Loki杀死他们的缘由。

 

叛军命不足惜。

 

他又一次直面着张牙舞爪扑上来的敌兵，太像在淫·乱氛围下磕狂、玩嗨了的一群疯子，也更像被威胁了生命、被迫成为“英雄”向死而生的可怜士兵。Loki觉得他正在面对一场属于未来的灾难的冰山一角。将经由这场波折，往后的不尽苦痛正在奔赴而来、前仆后继。

 

这太疯狂了。Loki想。他将带着血的匕首没入敌兵的胸膛，一击尚不足以致命，于是他扭转刀柄，继而反手一握狠狠拔出又深深钝入，骨骼被砍碎的声响疯狂扭曲，钻入耳中。那飞飙的鲜血他来不及躲过，右脸颊不可抑制地沾染上了热度，几乎把他燃烧。

 

那浓烈的腥味伴随着他一路奔杀所致的喘息声一并给自己带来了威胁。Loki勒着马绳，在稍作停顿的战争中央茫然巡视了一圈。那都是一条条鲜活的人命，正躺在夏夜焦黄、皲裂的土地上趋于迅速的腐烂，血洞绽开在不同致命的部位，但那一张张沾满血污的脸都无一例外地带着微笑，满足于堕入死地的微笑。Loki不寒而栗，这才恍惚得知：原来这都是人性的俘虏，是世道的奴隶，是苟延残喘的狗，微弱的不堪的吠叫充斥着企图永恒的血腥味，是叛乱最微不足道的加码。Loki无法喘息，他不是畏惧，他是真的恶心，反复地、不明缘由地恶心着。

 

但战争不作等候。

 

于是刀光剑影再朝他劈下来，Loki无从立刻躲闪，他愣坐在马鞍上，牙关随着那腥味的轰然倾袭而剧烈收紧，胃袋在摇晃——原来没有被完全呕掉，Loki想，他此刻又异常觉得恶心了——伴随着强烈的灼烧疼痛。但他没有感受到那如雷劈在身的苦痛，而是一声尖锐的锋刃相抵，砍碎了波动的空气，随后是肉躯被刺穿的闷声。

 

他望着眼前的敌兵带着诡异的笑容倒下，自己却被安然无恙地圈在怀抱里。但紧接着是天地陡然消逝，堕入星芒万转，实际上是他落在地面上沾染着草叶与血液翻滚，伴随着不断传递向耳廓的温热粗喘与闷哼声。

 

神光拥抱着他。

 

是那漆黑的箭矢击中了那点雪粒，于是子爵便从雪上跌落了，将要落进泥泞之中，却被银盔揽进金属制的怀抱里。翻滚的终点是骑士的背部着地，却是猛地翻过身将子爵压在地上。而日光则从他背后落下来，光怪陆离地亲吻着他们交叠的手与呼吸。

 

Loki想，他这算如约赴宴吗？

 

逆光使Loki无法看清透过眼缝的冰蓝色，他胡乱地替骑士摘下帽盔，似乎想要迫切地触摸着什么。他耳边不断起伏着马匹嘶鸣声，还有持续不断地喊杀声，以及一切属于战争的血腥声响。Loki由此动作忽然慢了，指腹轻轻地、缓和地擦过Thor清理干净的下颌，随即替他那缕交缠着黑发的金丝雀翎拢到耳后，他为此忽然笑了，对着融为一体的神光与日光。因为“如约赴宴”。

 

Thor用极其深情沉稳的眼神环视着Loki身上每一处伤，确认无事后却是慢慢起身，他将Loki扶起来，通身漆黑的马匹直奔Loki而去，俨然更喜欢他。雪白汗马亦挤在Loki身边，鬃毛摩挲着Loki所系的森绿披风，极其亲近。

 

但Thor立在一旁什么都不说。这使Loki感到奇怪，他将目光投向Thor，他与他对视，那里面的深刻想念、极端喜欢、刻骨情深都是署名了的。可Thor还是不说话，最终的最终，他指向Loki身后，他示意他转身。

 

他看到了第二道神光。

 

金色的光斑像是骑士所向披靡的胸章，那都是显赫有力的战勋。枣红色的马带着天生的暴力因子，是最适合战争的马匹。但比起这样战争催逼之下产生的配角，似乎那位头颅高昂的骑士才是这一场叛乱之中的主角。骑士持有漂亮的盾牌——Loki认识上面的纹章，那是Odinson家族的族徽。

 

也就是说，在他与Thor都不知情的情况之下，他们拥有了一位已经成为了骑士的家人。而那种高傲、不可一世的姿态足以彰显出骑士的气度不凡，或许是因为冠姓Odinson。

 

Loki愣怔地站在原地，他似乎再一次地成为了这个配备简单的家庭之中最晚知道秘辛的人。

 

显得他格外不配。

 

他听到冷哼声，从女性的喉咙里。

 

女武神摘下了银盔，像是摘下了月亮。于是浓密如藻般的黑发落下来，贴在骑士的背上成了一条随行的黑河。顺着光线，她的冷感面容比月亮还要冷，冷得玫瑰与杀戮停遏在此瞬。所有的光芒唯独聚拢在她一人身上，落成一片盛世恢宏的星川，人间为她歌唱。她坐在马匹上，高傲的表情显得她极端肃穆，左脸颊一道血痕为她证明骑士身份，那从伤口渗出的血丝终于汇成一滴血水，顺着她漂亮的脸往下淌，最终像是微薄的月光一般挂在了她的唇珠上。她舔去，像杀人那样简单。

 

Loki忽然微笑，透着狡黠与快活。

 

怪物嗅到了同类的味道。

 

TBC.  
评论区为爱发电啊朋友们！


End file.
